<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil Like Me by LecherousThief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294231">Devil Like Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LecherousThief/pseuds/LecherousThief'>LecherousThief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Come as Lube, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Temperature Play, dick stepping, loki has a horse cock, sex magic (cognative)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LecherousThief/pseuds/LecherousThief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira gets railed by Loki, and Goro is a good boyfriend.</p><p>Kink bingo. Mind the tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Loki/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devil Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira is not a size queen. At least, that’s the thought he clings to as he eyes up the behemoth of a persona in front of him. Loki stood at full height, looming over the fearless leader of the phantom thieves. He’s doing this for Goro’s sake, he thinks as he glances over to his loving, dastardly boyfriend. Goro meets his eyes immediately, with an intensity that sends a shiver down his spine. There’s a distance between the mementos safe area and the adjacent boarding zone beside the tracks, but it still brings him some comfort.</p><p>    A hand cupping his cheek tears his attention away. It’s oddly gentle as a thumb presses against his closed lips. At the hint, something shifts in Akira’s mind—a change in masks—, and he becomes more lax. He parts his lips and flicks his tongue against the pad of Loki’s thumb, accepting the intrusion with a smirk. The digit is bigger than expected, but Akira laves at it with fervor. As the thumb pushes deeper, Akira closes around it and bobs his head, showing off his expertise. His eyes drift shut as a moan bubbles in his throat. He continues the motion, getting lost in the simple rhythm, until he hears a monstrous growl.</p><p>    Akira’s eyes flutter open as Loki retracts his hand. A confused look flashes over his face until his gaze finally lands on Loki’s cock. He really should’ve known it would match the hooves.<br/>
“Shit…” he muttered under his breath. The dim light of mementos glinted off of what appeared to be a 13 inch horse dick, which may or may not have been solid gold. Fuck. Akira’s mouth goes dry; he frantically stumbles backwards. Something trips him and soon he finds himself prostrate at the mercy of a trickster demon. He tries to search Loki’s face, where his face should have been, only to find a wicked smile full of teeth. He gulps against the lump in his throat. In response, Loki lifts his glowing sword, setting the flat end under Akira’s chin. It sears his flesh and he so badly wants to look away, but he can’t deny the action makes his blood rush south. </p><p>He doesn’t realize just how much the treatment affected him until a hoof presses against his half-hard dick. Akira groans and shifts his hips against it. Meanwhile, the sword that traces his throat has not been forgotten. It delicately maps his torso, leaving a trail of heat in its wake, drawing careful circles around his nipples and navel. Then, the blade trails to the flank of his hip, scorching the skin there. This in combination with the unrelenting pressure against his dick makes Akira howl in both pain and pleasure. He can feel the welts start to form, and he’s thankful the effects won’t carry outside of the metaverse, though part of him longs to be marked permanently. Perhaps it’s the lack of blood flowing to his head, but when he’s flipped onto his stomach, it completely disorientates him. Loki grabs Akira by the hips and hauls him ass-first up into position. Akira’s back arches and he whimpers at all the manhandling. A hand sinks into the burnt flesh at the top of his thigh, digging in with bruising force. With a flourish of his blade, Loki drags a shallow cut between Akira’s shoulder blades, just enough to make him bleed. Loki, seemingly satisfied, jabs his sword into the ground, barely missing Akira’s neck. His free hand trails down to Akira’s unattended dick, now achingly hard, and after a couple pumps he cums embarrassingly early, spilling into Loki’s hand.</p><p>Akira is already a moaning mess by the time Loki spreads his asscheeks. When Loki presses an oversized cum-coated finger against his hole, Akira realizes with horror and a rush of adrenaline that<i> this is the only preparation he’s going to get.</i></p><p>Loki finger-fucks Akira at a punishing pace. He’s keen with overstimulation, so much that he sheds tears and makes his dick spasm uselessly. The blood flowing from the cut made earlier is now matting in his hair and dripping over his shoulders. Akira feels feverishly warm all over, and somewhere in the back of his mind he wishes Loki would stop teasing him. </p><p>Another finger is added, stretching him wider than he’s used to. He wonders just how big that cock is going to feel inside him, splitting him open. Just thinking about it is getting him hard again, refractory period be damned. The cum in his ass is making a squelching sound, and he absently wonders if it’s just a change in cognition or if he really was leaking that much. </p><p>He didn’t have much time to ruminate on it because he’s very suddenly empty, his asshole wide and clenching against nothing. Loki lines up his cock and a shiver rolls down Akira’s spine. The head has a metallic coolness to it that’s just plain torturous against his flushed form. When it finally pushes in, he lets out a cry in relief. His body rocks with each thrust, going deeper each subsequent time. Every time he thought he was at his limit, Loki found a way to sink impossibly further inside.</p><p>    Loki leans forward, curling his body around Akira. His tongue laps at the wound that just barely scabbed over. It’s thin like a snake’s with a rough sandpaper-like texture that irritates the healing skin. On a particularly sharp thrust, he hits Akira’s prostate. Akira is now acutely aware of how much he needs to cum. Moans spill out of him as he’s fucked relentlessly. Loki places a hand on his stomach where he swears he can feel a bulge from deep inside himself.</p><p>    Akira can’t take it anymore. He reaches for his cock and pumps it in tandem to the brutal pace Loki set. Loki growls, and for a moment Akira thinks he’s done something terribly wrong, until he feels the hand on his stomach move up to his neck, giving him extra leverage. Momentarily, Akira is getting choked out, but his head’s already swimming. With so much happening at once, his eyes roll to the back of his head. His vision goes white at the edges.</p><p>    His release comes with such ferocity he yells. Pleasure rakes through him and his whole body shakes with effort. Loki follows in the moments after, with a lot more cum than Akira can handle. Even before pulling out, it’s already spilling out onto his thighs. When Loki finally lets go, Akira collapses underneath him.</p><p>    Footsteps echo off the ground, pulling Akira back to awareness. He looks up to see his boyfriend above him.</p><p>    After some faux-evaluation, Goro nodded, “You did better than I expected.” Akira sputters in response. “Alright, let’s get you cleaned up,” he said with a loving smile. He pulled Akira into his lap and tended to him with gentle hands. “Was it good?”</p><p>    Akira hummed, “Did it look good?”</p><p>    “Answer me first.”</p><p>    There was silence between them. Akira was zoned out and basking in the afterglow. A damp rag over his burn made him yelp. “It was really good, ok? I’m sorry for doubting you,” he answered. </p><p>That seemed to content him, “Very well. Are you ready to head back?”</p><p>“...Gimme a couple minutes,” Akira yawned.</p><p>Goro signed. They were going to be there for a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first smut fic! I'm so sorry.<br/>when I go monsterfucker I go HARD<br/>Written in the nsfw corner of Shuakeshu Artist Community discord</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>